


Alone

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Interspecies, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Miss LydiaSummary: Aragorn says farewell to Elrond at the Grey Havens
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Category: Interspecies, Point of View, Angst  
> Characters: Aragorn Elrond  
> Warnings: None  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Aragorn says farewell to Elrond at the Grey Havens  
> Disclaimer: Tolkein owns them; they just work for me at weekends  
> Feedback: Yes please  
> Story Notes: Random angst and abstract thought; It's my first slash fic so don't be too harsh on me; I'm planning a prequel which should make things clearer.

"I love you."

The words hang in the air. They seem hollow, empty. I know I am hoping for a miracle, the possibility that somehow my words will make him change his mind and decide to stay. I look at him, almost pleadingly, for a response.

He takes my hand. His touch is almost painful, a reminder of what will be lost to me forever. I can almost see the chasm opening between us, distance that cannot be bridged even by my actions, as every word or gesture or heartfelt statement seems increasingly inadequate. I hope he understands.

I look into his eyes and see a sadness, an emptiness that I have not seen before. He takes my face in his hands and tilts it towards his so that our foreheads touch.

"I love you." He whispers.

Once, I would have given anything to hear him say those words. Now, I don't need to hear them. I just know.

He leans in to kiss me, and I can feel myself weakening. I close my eyes as his lips brush mine, and for a moment everything is perfect. Then the reality of the situation comes crashing in on me and despite my intense desire to remain in his embrace, I have to pull away. I can see the anguish in his eyes, feel it in my heart, but we both know what has to happen next.

We remain perfectly still for a moment, holding each other's hands. There is only one word left to be said. Neither of us can bring ourselves to utter it.

Suddenly he kisses me; the strength of his desire nearly knocks me off my feet. Time stops, and for a moment neither of us cares about the promises we have made, the reasons we will never see one another again. Abruptly we break apart as he composes himself, then turns on his heel, rejecting me and everything I could have possibly given him by simply walking away.

Ever since the day we met the feelings he has provoked in me have always been overwhelming. Now, at our final parting, I am simply overwhelmed by his decision; to give up his home, his daughter, his lover, and to spend eternity alone. Arwen and I have each other, and she, like her father, seems to have some power over me; a magnetism I cannot seem to resist. I watch him fade into the distance, knowing that, despite our honorable intentions, in our hearts all three of us will always be alone.


End file.
